The Gazette on Disney Land Paris
by Einal
Summary: En voyage a Paris, les gazemens decident d'aller s'amuser. Un probleme ? non plusieurs. Uruha ne sait pas s'habiller, Ruki cours dans tous les sens, Kai drague a n'en plus finir, Reita est de mauvaise humeur et Aoi s'en fiche. Et puis y'a eux... les fans!
1. L'arrivee !

Einal present... "The GazettE on Disney Land Paris !!!"

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivee !!!**

Ruki : C'est quand qu'on arriiiiiiiiive ? 

Reita donne une tape derriere la tete : Mais tu vas te taire oui !!! èé

Uruha : Roooo, laisse le un peu tranquille !!! Il est presse d'arriver, ca se comprends !!! (moi aussi )

Ruki : Yukuuuuuun !!! A bobo, mwa... xx **(parle a Kai, hein)**

Kai en conduisant : Ne t'en fais pas, mon enfant , on arrive bientot !!!

Aoi a cote de Kai : Ouais, et le plutot sera le mieux -- Maaaaarre du minipouce pleurnichard -o-

Ruki : C'est pas vrai 

Reita et Aoi : SI !!!

Kai : Nous sommes arrives w !!!

La portiere s'ouvre a la volee, laissant sortir un hobit en courant. Il est aussitot suivi du "morveux" (Reita, quoi -- ) et de Miss Monde qui, comme a son habitude, mis 3h pour descendre en faisant bien attention a ne pas froisser sa jolie robe **(je hais Ruwa se prends un coup On sait !!! -- )**. A l'avant, Kai descend en 2-2, presse d'etirer ses jambes courbaturees **(a cause du trajet, bande de perverses !!! Aku : Ah bon ??)**, pendant que Aoi cherche dans son sac son 3° paquet de cigarettes.

Reita : Wow !! La puce !! Tu grouilles ?? C'est pas que je t'attends, mais presque !!!

Aoi toujours a la recherche de ses clopes : ouais, ouais, ca vient !!!

Ruki revient en courant apres avoir fait 36 fois l'aller-retour de l'entree a la voiture Et mwaaaaaa, je suis ta puce ??? chibi eyes et battement de cils

Reita : Degages le microbe --

Ruki : TT

Un ange passe... suivi d'une mouche.

Ruki : Ue-chaaaan !!! sautille sur place J'ai une super nouvelle a t'annoncer o !!! frappe dans ses mains

Reita : Veux pas savoir --

Ruki petit menton tremblotant : Mais, euh... mais... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!! S'en va pleurer dans les jupes d'Uruha. Reita l'est mechant avec mwaaaaaaa !!! 

Uruha prends les mains de ruki : Si tu veux, moi je t'ecoutes !!! o Raconte moi !!!

Ruki : et ben en fait...

Arret sur image : Ruwa, les jambes pliees, ecoute attentivement Ruki **(sur la pointe des pieds )**. Reita les regardes de facon dedaigneuse, tout comme Aoi qui le rejoint. Kai, bah... attendrit par le scene !!!

Soudain, un cri suraigu retenti...

Uruha : KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Mais c'est trop geniaaaaaaaaaal !!! Je suis fiere **(avec un "e", hehe èé) **de toi mon petit Ruki !!! lui tapote la tete

Ruki releve la tete, gonfle la poitrine... et toujours sur la pointe des pieds : Ouais !!! Suis trop content w reprends ses airs de gosses

Kai a Reita et Aoi : Ca a l'air d'etre quelque chose de vraiment important

Reita : M'en fout --

Aoi : Tu rales 7 jours sur 7, ca te dirais pas de prendre des vacances ??? petit sourire narquoi

Reita se sentant legerement abandonne, adopte la Chibi eyes attitude : Tout ce que tu veux mon chou w

Aoi : Ok, oublie ce que j'ai dit -- allume sa cigarette

Uruha et Ruki encore plus loin : Youhouuuuuuuu !!! agitent les mains

Ruki : Venaient viiiiiiteuh !!! Va y'avoir trop de monde, apres, pour rentrer !!!

Reita : cette journee va etre loooooongue !!!

Aoi : Courage

Kai arrive avec tous les sacs qu'il a sorti du coffre : On y va ??? w

Reita souffle : pffffffff, ouais --


	2. Interets personnels

**Chapitre 2 : Interets personnels...**

Apres un long moment a poireauter dans la file d'attente, vaint le tour des gazettos.

Ruki farfouille dans ses poches : Je trouve pas mon ticket d'entreeeeeeee !!! 

Reita : c'est normal, on te l'a pas donne... --

Ruki ??

Reita : ... tu l'aurais paume UU

Kai agite deux billets : c'est moi qui les ai !!!

Uruha cherche dans son petit sac en forme de Lapin et sort un porte-feuille rose bonbon : J'ai trouve le mien w !!!

Aoi la clope au bec : Idem --

Reita : bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ??

Aoi : Que les neurones de Ruki poussent ? Naaaaan, j'sais pas. Mais faudrait qu'on s'bouge, j'en ai marre de rester comme un piquet devant une pauv' fille qui attend qu'on lui donne cinq bouts d'papiers --

Kai recupere tous les tickets et les donne a l'hotesse d'accueil : Et voila w !!!

La jeune femme, qui en a eu marre d'attendre, prends les tickets sans rien dire. Quelques coups d'oeils et les cinq jeunes hommes se mettent a sourire comme si leur vie en dependait. Enfin... Reita et Aoi un peu moins, mais bon...

L'hotesse : Bienvenu Messieurs !!! Je vous souhaite un excellent sejour !!!

Un dernier petit sourire charmeur de la part de Kai et les voila partis.

Ruki en entrant : Ouaaaaaaaaaaah !!! o

Uruha : Comme c'est mignooooooooon !!! w

Kai regarde les personnes deja presentes : ¤¤

Reita a Aoi, en regardant Kai d'un air soupsonneux : Me dit pas qu'il va aussi falloir le surveiller LUI !!! OO

Kai : o

Aoi exaspere : Une mini jupe et y'a ses hormones qui parlent, c'est desperant UU

Reita : moi qui croyait qu'il allait s'occuper du mimimoy et de la folle dingo... TT

Aoi tapotent l'epaule de Reita : Je compatis a ton malheur... UU

Reita : OO !!! "MON" malheur ??? OO

Aoi regarde autour de lui : Bon, ben j'y vais ! J'vais reperer l'hotel !!! w Ciaooooo !!!

Reita retenant Aoi par le col : Ah non !!! Si tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ca, surement pas !!! Oportuniste !!! --

Kai descend de la lune au mot "hotel" Il est ou l'hotel ? On y va ? On est dans quelle chambre ? 

Reita regarde Kai tourner la tete dans tous les sens : On dirait pas, mais c'est un pervers !!!

Aoi petit regard moqueur : ...

Apres plusieurs minutes de marche, les voici dans le hall de l'hotel en question.

Kai : Nous avons les chambres 202, 203 et 247 w !!! Avec que des lits pour deux personnes o !

Reita : Super -- Ca va etre pratique pour les surveiller --

Aoi : Pourquoi 202, 203 et 247 ??? T'as pas demande a ce que l'on soit ensemble ??

Kai : Si ! L'hotesse m'a dit que la 247 est en face de la 202 w !!!

Reita prenant ses valises : Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, j'vais inspecter les lieux.

Aoi : Ou est Ruki ???

Uruha : Il est monte quand Kai a donne le numero des chambres o

Reita : OO Mais c'est pas vrai !!! C'est une fleche !!!

Ce dernier se precipite vers le premier escalier, suivit de pres par Aoi et Kai.

Reita, a Aoi : Je sens qu'on va vraiment galerer. Petit et rapide... s'il fait trop de betises, j'le baillone et l'enferme dans un placar èé !!!

Aoi : Faudrat d'abord que tu l'attrapes, Uechan w

Reita : M'appelle pas comme ca --

Kai, a vous : Ils sont mignons

Les trois jeunes hommes arrivent au second etage...

Arret sur image : Reita et Aoi viennent d'arriver, essoufle, mais pas Kai **(allez savoir pourquoi... --)**. La, ils trouvent Ruki assit par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Reita : OO Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ???

Ruki : j'voulais etre le premier a choisir la chambre mais j'ai pas les cles et Tsuki-kun est pas monte avec mwaaaaaaaa !!! nouvelle crise de larmes

Reita, qui dteste le voir pleurer : Rooooo, ca va maintenant !!! On est la et on les a, les cles !!! èé

"Ding"... La porte de l'acenseur s'ouvre. Un hermaphrodite en sort.

Uruha : Kikou w !!! **(Faut pas abimer la robe de cette demoiselle, --)**

Reita : --"

Kai agite les cles en en cachant une derriere son dos : Maintenant que nous sommes tous la, on se reparti les chambres ??? w


	3. Une nuit a l'hotel

**Chapitre 3 : Une nuit a l'hotel...**

Ruki prend une cles et s'en va en courant : Ouaiiiiiiis !!! \(o\) (/o)/

Uruha : Attends mwaaaaaaa !!!

Ruki ouvre la porte de la chambre et pousse un cri. On le voit disparaitre derriere la porte en rigolant. Des bruits de ressorts se font bientot entendre.

Ruki : Trop bieeeeeeen !!! Il est super grand ce lit !!! Ruwa, viens voir !!!

Uruha en entrant : On va bien dormir ce soir w !!!

Reita, a Aoi : S'il pouvait passer a travers --

Uruha : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Y'a un grand miroir dans la salle de bain !!! o

Aoi prenant le trousseau restant, ainsi que la main de Reita : Aller, fais pas cette tete et viens !!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes decident d'aller recuperer leurs 3 comperes pour aller manger.

Chambre 202 : Kai est vautre sur le lit. Trois coups a la porte.

Kai : Oui ???

Aoi passe la tete par l'encadrement de la porte : On va aller manger, t'es pres ?

Kai saute au bas du lit : Absolument !!!

Chambre 203 : Ruki saute toujours sur le lit (w), Uruha, dans la salle de bain, se change pour la enieme fois de la journee. Trois coups a la porte...

Ruki : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! C'est ouvert !! \(w)/

Aoi : On va descendre manger, vous venez ???

Uruha, depuis la salle de bain : Je suis pas preeeeeeet !!!

Ruki descends du lit : On t'attends dans le couloir !!!

Uruha : Ok o !!!

Couloir, quelques minutes plus tard.

Reita : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ??? Jai faim èé !!!

Aoi : Peut-etre qu'il se refait les ongles... --

Uruha derriere la porte : Voila voila !!! J'arrive o !!!

La porte s'ouvre...

Arret sur image : Kai, un peu gene mais sourit qaund meme (°), Reita tombe en avant, Ruki a des coeurs pleins les yeux et Aoi... OO !!!

Uruha : Je suis preeeeet w [imghttp://img378.imageshack.us/img378/3764/schoolgirl4vs7irqt1.th.jpg**(image : Sumire forum)**

Reita : NON MAIS CA VA PAS !!! èé

Aoi : Euh... tu vas bien ???

Kai : c'est particulier "

Reita : C'EST AFFREUX !!!

Ruki : C'est trop mignon o !!!

Reita : VA TE CHANGER IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

Uruha : Mais pourquoiiiiiii TT !!!

Reita : C'est indigne d'un homme et j'veux pas qu'on me voit avec toi habille comme ca !!! èé

Aoi, a Reita, avec un sourire narquois : T'as peur pour ta popularite ?

Reita : ha ha. Je suis mort de rire -- se tourne vers Uruha VA T'HABILLER !!! èé

Uruha : De suiiiiiiiiiteuh !!! \( )/

Trois heures plus tard, Uruha et change, les diners sont avales, y'a plus qu'a digerer !!!

Ruki vautre sur sa chaise : A plus faim !!! J'ai trop mange, j'vais mouriter TT

Reita murmure a Aoi : Ca f'rait des vacances... --

Aoi en donnant une tape derriere la tete de Reita : Tu t'es resservis trois fois du dessert, c'est un peu normal --

Uruha : Je crois que l'on va bien dormir cette nuit w !!! Tiens, ou est Kai ??

Reita et Aoi, se regardant : -- En train de chercher un nounours pour lui tenir chaud cette nuit.

Uruha : C'est vrai qu'il est tout seul !!! Le pauvre !!! J'vais lui preter mon Lapinouuuu o

Aoi s'allume une cigarette : Il va etre content --

Kai, reapparaissant avec une jolie francaise a ses bras : J'monte me coucher, je suis fatigue !!! On se retrouve demain ici au petit dejeuner ???

Reita : S'tu veux --

Uruha : Tu veux que je te prete mon Lapinou o

Kai : Euh... non merci... j'ai ammene le mien " !!!

Uruha : T'en as un ?? Je savais pas !!! J'ai du mal a imaginer ton Doudou w !!!

Aoi en regardant la pintade qui glousse au bras de Kai : Moi, etrangement, j'ai aucun mal a imaginer cela --

Le soir, chacun a regagne sa chambre, sauf Aoi qui a disparu peu de temps apres le repas.

Chambre 202 : Kai et la francaise... **(euh... j'vous laisse imaginer w, je sais qu'il y en a qui n'auront pas de mal a ca !!!)**

Chambre 203 : Ruki et Uruha, en pij' facon foot pour le premier, a fleurs pour le second. Bataille de chatouilles.

Chambre 247 : Reita, seul, vautre sur le lit, en jean, la clope au bec.

Reita : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ??? -- trois coups legers sont frappes a la porte Oui ???

Aoi rentre avec les mains dans le dos : C'est moi w

Reita des coeurs dans les yeux : T'as trouve du sake ??? ¤¤

Aoi secoue la tete : Nan !!!

Reita : bah pourquoi tu me sort ce sourire de winner, alors ? --

Aoi brandi une bouteille de Malibu et une bouteille de Wisky : J'ai trouve ca !!! w

Reita : OO Je connais pas OO

Aoi : parait que c'est super bon w

Reita des etoiles pleins les yeux : P !!! Ramene toi sur le lit, je t'allume une clope de suite o !!!

Ainsi debutat la soiree "tout le monde s'eclate", Kai avec la francaise, Ruki et Uruha en se racontant leur vie entre deux bagarres de chatouilles, et Reita et Aoi se faisant une enieme soiree "alcool-clope" en se racontant, eux aussi, leur vie. Le reveil serat difficile pour tout le monde...


	4. Chap 4 et 5

**Chapitre 4, partie 1 : Apres la tempete...**

8h00. Le reveil sonne dans trois chambres.

Chambre 202 : Vous savez qui...

Kai : gnormf (grognement etrange venu d'ailleurs signifiant "j'veux pas m'lever" en kaitisme)

La francaise : deja huit heures !!! Mes copines m'attendent pour le petit dejeuner !!!

Kai en enlevant sa tete de sous le coussin : Ah, toi aussi ??? Bein vas a la salle de bain, je suis pas presse.

La francaise : Merci !!!

Kai enfouissant de nouveau se tete sous l'oreiller : Y'a pas de problemes... (ZZZzzzz...)

Chambre 203 : Devinez qui !!!

Uruha : L'est quelle heure ? o- ??? regarde le reveil et se tourne vers Ruki

Ruki bras et jambes ecartees, en etoile : Maman... rrrrrrhhhhhh... Hamtaro...

Uruha : OO" !!! se penche vers Ruki Debouuuuuut o

Ruki : rrrrrrrrhhhhh... barbe a Papaaaa... rrrrrrrrhhhhh...

Uruha : Euh... kikou !!! Faut se leveeeeer !!!

Ruki : Mickeyyyyy... rrrrrrrrrhhhhh...

Uruha : (il a le sommeil profond --") LES TELETUBBIES SONT LA !!!

Ruki s'assoit d'un coup : OU CA ??? \(O\) OU CA ??? (/O)/

Uruha : Il faut se preparer pour aller dejeuner et ensuite visiter le parc w !!!

Ruki : OO (le temps que l'info arrive au cerveau...) Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! o fonce a la douche

Uruha : w

Chambre 247 : Les deux qu'il reste... ou plutot ce qu'il en reste !!!

Reita qui ecrase le reveil du point : La feeeeeermeuh... --

Aoi une jambe sur le lit, le reste par terre a cote d'un "cadavre" de bouteille de Wisky : C'qui s'passe ? o-

Reita avec une jambe en dehors du lit et un cendrier a cote : Faut descendre avant qu'le minipouce se leve --"

Aoi : pffffff... j'te laisse la salle de bain...

Reita sort du lit et couvre Aoi avec sa couverture : Ok Cendrillon, j'y vais, mis t'as pas interet a trainer apres !!!

Deux bonnes heures plus tard... A table, Reita, Kai, Aoi et Ruki...

Ruki : J'ai trop bien dormi w !!!

Reita : t'as trop bien fait la foire aussi --

Ruki : On a fait des batailles de chatouilles o

Aoi : Ca s'est entendu...

Ruki Mais y'a pas que nous !!! se tourne vers Kai Toi aussi t'as fait une bagarre de chatouilles, j'ai entendu rigoler !!!

Kai : Euh... c'est un terme un peu... regarde Rukie et ses chibi eyes Oui, tout a fait

Aoi : Je reves... --

Reita: Tiens, regardez qui arrive !!!

Uruha : Coucou o

Aoi : Y'en a au moins qui sont frais des le matin...

Uruha : Il me tarde la visite du parc... qui voudriez-vous voir ???

Ruki : MICKEY !!! o

Reita : On x'en s'rais pas doute --"

Kai : L Belle au Bois Dormant

Aoi : oO !!! Donald --

Reita : le capitaine crocher...

Uruha : Moi, j'veux voir Cendrillon w

Kai : Qu'attendons nous pour y aller alors ???

**Chapitre 4, partie 2 : Le dut de l'enfer... enfin, pour certains **

Reita en sortant : Debut de la visite, suivez l'guide !!!

Ruki : C'est toi le guide oO ??? Je savais paaaaas o

Uruha : Ca veut surtout dire qu'il faut que tu le suives pour ne pas te perdre w

Ruki, a Reita : Uechan, tu connais tout le parc ??? o

Reita regarde Aoi qui attrape discretement une carte de son sac Oui, t'inquiete, on gere... enfin... JE gere !!!

Kai se frotte les mains : En avaaaaant !!! v()v

Quelques heures plus tard, apres 3 maneges, 4 autographes de Mickey, Mini, Peter Pan et la fee Clochette, ...

Reita : On se pose une minute ???

Ruki aprecoit un magasin : J'vais la bas !!!

Aoi regarde Ruki partir comme une fleche : Il est increvable --

Kai regarde Uruha, colle a la vitrine : Pourquoi y'a Hello Kittie et Pucca en vitrine ???

Reita et Aoi se retournant : oO

Kai : ca fait bizarre w

Reita : Les francais visent le Japon, les japonnais visent la France...

Aoi : ... c'est l'enfer --"

Kai voit Ruki sortir avec une enoooorme (noun)ours blanc : Ca a ete vite fait cette fois o

Ruki arrive en courant et en etoufant un peu derriere la peluche : Regardez !!!

Reita et Aoi : oO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reita : T'as pas trouve plus gros ??? Elle est presque aussi grosse que toi cette peluche !!!

Ruki : C'est pour ma namoureuse w

[Angel passe... suivit de Baka-sable...

Reita : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??? OO

Aoi : oO

Kai : ... (surtout je la ferme )

Reita : TA QUOI ???

Ruki : Ma namoureuse...

Reita regarde Uruha fendu d'un sourire et Kai qui sifflote en regardant en l'air : Pourquoi je suis pas au courant moi ??? èé

Aoi : t'es pas le seul oo

Ruki chibi eyes et menton tremblotant : mais... mais... j'voulais te le dire, mais t'as pas voulu... éè part pleurer dans les jupes de Ruwa

Reita se souvenant de leur arrivee : --"

Uruha caresse la tete de Ruki : je suis sure qu'elle va etre contente ta copine w

Ruki releve la tete, des etoiles pleins les yeux : Me tarde de lui offrir o

Reita s'approche, Ruki recule derriere la robe de Uruha... /////o)

Reita : Ce soir, tu roupilles avec moi et on en parle ???

Ruki : Viiiiiiiiii !!! w

Aoi s'eloigne : J'vais jeter mon paquet d'clopes... --

Kai : Deja finit OO !!!

Mais soudain... hurlement strident : AOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reita, Ruki, Kai et Uruha : oO ???

Aoi : OO

**Chapitre 5 : Tous pour un... et chacun pour soi !!!**

Mais soudain... hurlement strident : AOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reita, Ruki, Kai et Uruha : oO ???

Aoi : OO

Aoi se retournant lentement : C'quoi ca ? Apercevant un troupeau de filles courir vers lui Nan, pas des fans ! Pas ici ! 

Fan 1 : Aoi, un autographe s'il te plait !!!

Fan 2 : Je peux te prendre en photo ???

Fan 3 : Quand aurat lieu les concerts en Europe ???

Aoi regardant les autres, plus loin : Heeeeeeeelp !!!

Kai : Faudrait aller l'aider, la, nan ?

Reita : Ouais mais apres, ca va etre pour notre pomme --

Uruha : J'croyais que c'etait ton super pote, que vous etiez inseparables et que tu l'aimais !!!

Reita pique un fard et regarde ailleurs : ...

Kai : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ???

Aoi qui ne sais plus comment faire pour sauver sa peau, pointe du doigt ses camarades : LOOK HERE !!!

Les fans : o !!!!

Reita, Kai, Uruha et Ruki : OO

Kai : Je reve, il nous a balance !!!

Reita regardant Aoi se faire la malle dans le dos des fans : Sukun !!! TT Craquement de coeur

Ruki voyant les fans courir vers eux : On s'arrache !!!

Chacun part dans une direction opposee et quitte la place par une ruelle differente...

Cote Uruha...

Uruha regarde deux furies qui lui courent apres : Merde merde merde !!! Impossible de courire convenablement avec ces fringues !!!

Uruha apercevant un magasin de deguisement, il y entre...a : (Reita et Aoi disent toujours que je suis deguise, j'espere qu'ils se plantent pas)

Les trois fans a sa poursuite entrent a leur tour.

Fan 1 : Ou est-ce qu'il pourrait etre ?? Il est grand ce magasin !!!

Fan 2 : J'vais chercher par la, toi par la, et toi tu reste a l'entree au cas ou il s'en irait !!!

Fan 1 et 3 : Ok w

Les deux jeunes femmes commencent a parcourir les rayons...

Fan 1 : Pffffffff, y'a que des vetementset des mannequins !!!

Uruha : (Ne pas bouger, ne pas bouger, na pas eternuer )

Fan 1 : C'pas vrai ca, il a pas pu disparaitre comme ca !!!

Uruha : (ne pas eternuer, ne pas eternuer )

Fan 1 : Peut-etre qu'aux cabines d'essayage...

Uruha : Atchoum xx...

Fan 1 s'arrete : depuis quand les mannequins eternuent-ils ??? OO

Uruha voit la fan se retourner : Kikou w... Cassooooooooos !!!

Fan 1 : Il est la !!! Il se dirige vers la sortie !!!

Uruha tape un sprint, passe devant la 2° fan qui sort d'un rang et arrive devant la 3°, pres de la sortie : Kikou w, ca va ? sourire charmeur, une main dans la poche, l'autre dans les cheveux

Fan 3 : o Kawaiiiiiii !!!

Uruha contourne la fan, petrifie sur place : Ciao bella !!! s'enfuie dans la rue

Fan 2 arrive avec sa copine : il est ou ???

Fan 3 : o

Fan 1 passe sa main devant les yeux : Youhou !!! Ba dis donc, il te fait de l'effet !!!

Fan 2 secoue la tete de gauche a droite en faisant bouger ses cheveux violets : C'pas drole, on l'a perdu !!! Vous etes vraiment des Bakas --

Fan 3 qui sort de sa torpeur : Je suis desoleeeeee TT !!!


	5. Cache temps et cache partout

**Chapitre 6 : Cache temps et cache partout...**

Cote Ruki...

Ruki se voyant poursuivit par deux folles : Faut que je me cache !!! Faut que je me cache !!! Faut que je me cache !!! Faut que je me cache !!! arrive dans une grande rue ou des personnages gigantesques de l'etrange Noel de Mr Jack defilent Vive la fouuuuuule !!!

Fan 4 : Vite, on va le perdre !!!

Soudain, Ruki stoppe net devant le personnage principal, un homme deguise monte sur deux echasses. En quelques secondes notre poulpe national se fraye un chemin jusqu'a "Jack" et, a quatres pattes, s'empresse de rentrer dans le pantalon et de s'accrocher a l'echasse gauche.

Acteur-Jack au Oogy Boogy : Je crois que j'ai une crampe a la jambe gauche 

Acteur-Oogy Boogy : Ca ne m'etonne pas, avec les heures que l'on passe a parcourir les rues... on est mal paye UU

Acteur-Jack : Ah, non, je crois que ce n'est pas une crampe, j'ai les deux jambes allourdies. Vivement la fin du defile !!!

Acteur-Oogy Boogy : comme tu dis...

Fan 5 apercevant deux de leurs copines de l'autre cote de la rue : Laisse tombe, on la perdu. Allons voir ou en sont les autres...

Fan 6, aux deux arrivantes : Vous avez vu Aoi ? Nous l'avons perdu !!!

Fan 4 : Non et vous, vous savez ou est Ruki ?

Fan 7 : Nawak TT

Fan 5 : Continuons les recherches...

Cote Aoi...

Aoi : pfiou --"... enfin tranquille w !!!

Cote Kai...

Un petit train aux couleurs chatoyantes et remplit de touristes parcoure les rues en diffusant une douce melodie. A son bord...

Kai : Woaw, quelle chance j'ai eut de tomber sur ce petit train et de pouvoir le prendre en marche !! Connaissant les autres, ils doivent encore courir w !! Je crois que je vais profiter de cette petite promenade w !!

Cote Reita...

Reita apercoit une fille qui court super vite, le rattraper : Ok, j'abandonne TTTT

Fan A : Hellow w !!

Reita : 'llo --

Fan A : Can I have a... mime en train de signer please ??? "

Reita : Yes, of course !! regarde le mp3 autour du coup de la fan What are you listening ?

Fan A : It's Dir en Grey o, with Dieeeeee XD

Reita : Ok Do you want drink ?

Fan A : Oh, yeah !! Hey, toi s'adresse au garcon qui l'accompagne tu viens ? On va s'faire payer une biere X

Fan B : Ok

Et tous les trois s'en allerent, en discutant, se poser dans un bar.

Pourtant, ce n'etait pas la fin des ennuis, ni pour lui, ni pour les quatres autres...


	6. Changement de metier

**Chapitre 7 : Changement de metier...**

Quelque part dans un vestiaire...

Acteur-Jack : pffffffff, j'en peux plus !!

Ouvre la fermeture eclair qui tiens le pantalon accroche au haut du corps, et saute a terre, laissant tomber echasses et costumes

Ruki : xx

Aoi : xx

Acteur-Oogy : He !! Fait attention avec les costumes !! t'as faillis m'assomer !!

Acteur-Jack, en poussant son pantalon vers les bancs : Desole ". C'est pas facile de descendre des echasses avec un pantalon accroche par dessus !!

Acteur-Oogy : Depeche toi de te changer, on a l'autre attraction a animer !!

Acteur-Jack : Ouais, ouais, ca arrive !! Tant pis pour mon costume, le personnel d'entretien s'en chargeras !!

Ruki : (ouf) 

Aoi : u !!

Cote Kai...

Kai : Raaaaaa, j'en ai maaaarre !! Ca fait le troisieme tour !! Tu sais ou ils sont toi ??

Uruha : Nan !! Roooo que c'est beau o !!

Kai : On voit bien que c'est que ton premier tour --"

Uruha : Y'a des boutiques bien sympas **(ils sont dans Disney Village)**

Kai : Bon, j'vais appeler les autres, parce que niveau conversation... t'es plutot limite...

Uruha : °\(o)/°

Cote Aoi...

Les deux acteurs : et blablabla et blablabla...

Aoi : (heureusement qu'ils sont presses, ils font que parler )

Ruki : (j'veux sortir TT)

Aoi et Ruki, sortent chacun la tete d'une jambe du pantalon : (c'est bon, ils me regardent pas ")

Aoi et Ruki se retournent : O.O !!! (qu'est-ce il fait la, lui ?)

Entendant les deux acteurs finir leur discution, les deux musiciens se jettent sous les bancs et... SBAM

Aoi et Ruki, murmurant : Aieuh 

Ruki, releve la tete pour faire face a celle de Aoi : Tu m'as fait mal TT

Aoi : Toi aussi èé !!

Mais soudain... Tulululut... tulululut...

Ruki, met la main dans une de ses poches : O.O !!

Aoi : 

Acteurs-Oogy : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? oO

Ruki, sort son telephone et murmure : C'est Kai, je fais quoi ?? TT

Aoi prends des mains le portable de Ruki et le mets dans un sac qui traine pres des bancs qui les cachent.

Ruki : mon fonneur éè !!

Acteur-Jack : Je crois que ca vient de ton sac !!

Acteur-Oogy : Tu crois ? se penche et prend le telephone Ah ouais !! Comment est-il arrive la ? Ce n'est pas a moi !!

Acteur-Jack : Peut-etre qu'un autre employe s'est trompe de sac en rangeant ses affaires avant de debaucher. Laisse le sur un banc, faut qu'on aille bosser, on est trop a la bourre !!

Acteur-Oogy : T'as raison. pose le telephone Aller viens.

Les deux acteurs sortent. Ruki et Aoi sortent precipitament de leur cachette.

Ruki : Il a faillit me tuer l'aut' boulet 

Aoi : J'ai le crane fracasse !! T'etais oblige d'aller sous le meme banc que moi èé ??

Ruki : C'etait le plus pres !! se retourne Mon telephooooooone o !!

Aoi : On dirait que c'est la 8° merveille du monde... -- Zen, ils allaient pas te le manger !!

Ruki : Y'a le numero de ma copine dedans èé... ma copiiiiiiiiiine... w !!

Aoi : Completement jete --"

Ruki : Je rapelle Kai... compose le numero

tel, Kai : Moshi moshi, oniisan w !!

Ruki : S'pece de dingue !! On a faillit mourir a cause de toi èé !!

tel, Kai : Anooooo... desole ". Vous etes ou ? J'ai recupere Uruha, on est dans un train qui fait le tour du parc.

Ruki, a Aoi : On est ou ? oO

Aoi : Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Viens, on trouve la sortie et on lui dit.

Ruki : On te previens quand on saurat ou on est.

Les deux se dirigent vers une des trois portes du vestaire, Ruki toujours au telephone.

Aoi, ouvre la porte en parlant a Ruki : Faut quand meme etre prudent ok ?

Ruki, fixant la nouvelle "salle" par dessus l'epaule de Aoi devant lui : O.O !!!!!! O.O !!!!!!

tel, Kai : Ruki ? T'as trouve la sortie ??

Aoi : Ba quoi oO ? se retourne O.O !!!!!! O.O !!!!!!

tel, Kai : He oh ! vous etes toujours la ? Ruki !! Aoi !! voix qui panique Mais repondez !! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ? Vous etes ou ?

Aoi et Ruki /(O.O)\ !!!


	7. L'habit ne fait pas l'indien

**Chapitre 8 : L'habit ne fais pas l'indien...**

tel, Kai : He oh ! vous etes toujours la ? Ruki !! Aoi !! voix qui panique Mais repondez !! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ? Vous etes ou ?

Aoi et Ruki /(O.O)\ !!!

Cote Ruki...

Ruki : Je te rappel. raccroche La vaaaache, t'y crois toi ??

Aoi : La, de suite, j'ai un peu de mal...

Ruki, pince Aoi : Et la ?

Aoi : AAAAIIIIEEEEUUUUHHHH 

Ruki : J'reviens... w !!

Ruki fait demi tour, traverse le vestiaire et ouvre la porte par laquelle les deux acteurs etaient sorti. Il apercoit un groupe de touristes dans le hall...

Une adolescente : Je sens que ca va etre E-NOR-ME !!

Une autre : Oui, on va pas regretter d'etre venu...

Une femme : Euh... tu est vraiment sure de vouloir visiter la maison hantee ?

Son copain : Oui, il parait qu'elle est...

Ruki referme la porte et appel Kai tout en se dirigeant vers Aoi.

Ruki : C'est moi, nous sommes dans la maison hantee. Quand tu rentre, faut prendre la porte de droite "reservee au personnel", oki ?

tel, Kai : D'accord, on arrive de suite. Ca va toi ? Pourquoi tu repondais pas ?

Ruki : Tu verras. Depechez vous !!

Cote Kai...

Kai : Il m'a raccroche au nez !! O.O !!

Uruha : Ils sont ou ? On les rejoints ?? w !!

Kai : Ils sont dans la maison hantee, on est passe devant deja.

Uruha : La maison hantee O.O ?? Et on y va... . (a peur moi)

Kai : On a juste a rester dans le train, il nous y emmenera...

Cote Reita...

Reita : Hic !! I stop drinking, now " !!

Fan A : If you want, we can help you to go on your hotel

Fan B : Tu peux te moquer de mon anglais -- T'as vu le tiens ?? --"

Fan A : Roooo, ca va !! èé !!

Reita : Yes, please... I think I'm not ok " !!

Fan B : Sans blague XD !!

Reita : What Oo ?

Fan B : Nothing XD !!

Cote Kai...

Kai : Nous sommes arrives, faut descendre !!

Uruha : j'veux paaaas , j'aime pas les maisons hantees, ca fait trop peur 

Kai : C'est une attraction tout public, Uechan !! Et puis on ne la visite pas, on va dans les "coulisses" !!

Uruha descend du train et prends la main de Kai : Ne me lache pas 

Kai : Promi o !!

Kai, en entrant : Ouaaaaah , c'est grand !!

Uruha : ... . 

Kai : La, regarde, a droite !! C'est la porte dont m'a parle Ruki !!

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrent la porte et se faufilent discretement dans le vestiaire. Ne voyant personne, ils s'avancent vers la porte entrouverte situee au fond de la piece...

Kai : Aoi ? Ruki ? Vous etes la ??

Uruha et Kai : O.O !!

Uruha : Ouaaaaaaa o C'est le paradiiiiiiiiiis !!

Kai : tu trouves Ô.o ?

Uruha : Toutes ces friiiiiiiiiingues !! o On est ou d'apres toi ?

Kai : Je sais pas... mais vu que c'est un hangard d'environ 300m2 plein a craquer de vetement, je suppose que c'est... une sorte de reserve... se mettant a crier AOI !! RUKI !! VOUS ETES OU ??

Aoi, Ruki : ...

Kai : Woooow, faites pas les cs !! voit Uruha lui passer devant en courant Non, attends !! (trop tard --#)

Uruha : OOOOUUUUUaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiisssssss !!!!

Kai s'avance entre les rangees de vetements : Mais ou sont ils ?? Je ne me suis pas trompe pourtant, c'est pile l'endroit indique : la porte du hall avec "reserve au...

Aoi et Ruki : BOUH !!

Kai : Ouuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa !! x.x

Ruki, avec un chapeau de pirate et une epee en bois a la main : w En effet, tu t'es pas trompe v(o)v !!

Kai, la main sur le coeur : Mais vous etes siffones !! Bande de Bakas, j'ai faillit avoir une attaque !!

Aoi, avec une fausse moustache et une blouse type "svant fou" : Juste "faillit", donc c'est bon !!

Kai : Ha ha ha -- !!

Ruki : ( . ) L'es ou ma Ruwa ( . ) ??

Kai : C'est un HOMME, Ruki !!

Ruki : Je sais mais... il est tellement cuuuuuute o !!

Aoi et Kai : --"

Uruha revient deguisee : Vous me trouvez comment ?? w !!

Aoi, Kai et Ruki regardent Uruha avec une longue robe noire a dentelle : Euh... O.o

Aoi : Tu nous fait quoi la ? --

Kai : Dommage que tu sois un homme o !!

Aoi : Quoi ?? ( . )

Ruki : Viiiii !! u

Aoi : Gne ? ( . ) Z'etes tombe sur la tete ou quoi ?

Kai, et l'art de changer de sujet : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Faut retrouver Reita et rejoindre l'hotel je vous rappel !!

Aoi : Sur un pan de mur, y'a les horaires des defiles et animations pour la semaine. Et dans un quart d'heure, il y a... murmure

Ruki : Chouette w !!

Kai : c'est une judicieuse idee !!

Uruha : Ouaiiiiiiiiis !!


	8. Chap 9 et 10

**Chapitre 9 : PSC CarnAval tour...**

_ Cote tous sauf Reita..._

Uruha et Ruki fouillent parmis un tas de vetements. Aoi et Kai, deguises en apaches, les rejoignent.

Aoi : Bon sang mais grouillez !! Vous etes meme pas habille èé !!

Ruki : On a un big probleme, la . !!

Kai : Vas, y parle mon enfant, que se passe-t-il ?

Ruki : y'a plus d'habits indiens !! Tous les acteurs se sont changes, il ne reste que les 2 costumes "de secour" que vous portez T.T !!

Uruha : J'ai trouve !! par en courant avec des vetements

Ruki : T'as de la chance çç

Aoi : On a un second probleme, on a pas de sac pour se trimbaler nos fringues.

Kai : Tu les laisse ici. T'aime faire du shopping, tu t'en racheteras !

Aoi : Nan mais t'es dingues èé !! C'pas possible !! Nan, nan, nan !! C'est du Dior !! Et puis... que de souvenirs avec Reita o !!

Kai : Oo (il a dit quoi la ?)

Ruki : JE SAIS !!

Aoi regarde le minipouce partir en courant : il sait quoi Oô ??

Kai : Je ne sais p...

Uruha : TADAAAAAAAAAM !!

Aoi se tourne vers Ruwa : O.O

Kai : euh... " (le pauvre...)

Aoi qui a la Reita'ttitude : Nan mais ca va pas !! T'as un grain !! èé !! S'pece de deprave, t'as pas honte ??

Uruha en indienne : Ca me va ?? tourne sur lui meme et prend la pose Mana

Kai : Oui w

Aoi : pas du tout --

Uruha se tourne : Vous avez vu ? J'ai meme un sac pour porter un bebe sur le dodo !!

Aoi : ca c'est tres bein o

Kai : Ah bon ? (un bebe de 18 mois...)

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Aoi finit de mettre ses affaires dans le dos de uruha

Kai : et que va tu faire de la poupee ? Il ne peux pas se trimbaler sans enfant, c'est un costume de mere indienne...

Aoi prend la poupee et la casse : T'inquiete, j'ai mon idee. fixe la tete sur le tas de vetements Et voila !!

Kai regarde le "sac" avec la fausse fillette a l'interieur : O.O Euh... pourquoi pas...

Uruha : TTTT Le pauvre bebeeeeeeeeeee !!

Aoi : C'est une poupee --

Uruha pleure sur l'epaule de Kai et se mouche presque avec : C'est trop triste TTTT !!

Aoi : Vient par la !! accroche le "sac a dodo" (lendemain de gala pharma, sorry, je suis nase XD) Et voila !!

Kai regarde Aoi contemplant son travail : Et t'en est fier...

Aoi : J'ai sauve mes vetements d'une mort atroce o !! en plus, j'ai meme pus mettre vos vetements a tous les deux w !!

Mais soudain...

... : YATTAAAAAAA !!

Aoi, Kai : Oo

Uruha : Ruki ? Ou es tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ruki, au fond de la salle : J'ai trouve un deguisement qui sera parfait !!

Aoi : Bah met le --

Ruki : c'est ce que je fais w !!

Kai se penche vers Aoi et chuchote : il n'est pas aussi idiot que tu le crois...

Aoi chuchotte : t'es sure ??

Ruki : J'ai meme trouve de quoi emporter mes vetements et le nounours pour ma copine w !!

Aoi : O.O

Kai chuchotte : Oui w !! tete de vainqueur

Aoi : Tu peux te depecher, stp ?? Le defile va commencer !!

Uruha tire sur sa robe : Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle me va ?

Aoi : Vue comme elle est courte, oui rire pervers

Kai attrape une peruque de longs cheveux noirs : Tiens, avec ca, ca sera encore mieux !! la pose sur la tete de Uruha

Uruha : Les cheveux me tombent dans les yeux . Ca me gene !!

Aoi : c'te chochotte... --

Kai s'approche de Miss Monde : Attends, je vais t'arranger ca w !!

Aoi, se tourne : O.O !! Ce malade !! Nan mais je reve !! O.O Dite moi qu'il n'a pas fait ca !!

Uruha : Owiiiii o !!

**Chapitre 10 : Les absents ont toujours tords... quoique.**

_Kai s'approche de Miss Monde : Attends, je vais t'arranger ca w !!_

_Aoi, se tourne : O.O !! Ce malade !! Nan mais je reve !! O.O Il a pas fait ca !!_

_Uruha : Owiiiiiiiio !!_

_ Cote Reita..._

Reita : Beuuuaaaaheuuu xx

Fan A : Je crois qu'il agonise...

Fan B : Faudrait peut-etre prevenir le reste du groupe, non ?

Fan A : T'es vachement malin -- Tu fais ca comment ?

Reita : Gaaaaaahhhhh la tete dans la cuvette des toilettes

Fan B : Ok, on oublie !! J'vais voir si j'peux trouver des medicaments et euh... un tee shirt propre regard degoute

Fan A : Ouais, ce sera plus utile !!

Reita : What ? oh !! beuuaaaaaa xx

Fan A : .

_ Cote des 4 autres..._

Kai : Ba quoi ? C'est mignon deux petites tresses noires !! Comme les indiennes dans les livres pour gosses " !!

Aoi : Je parle pas de Uruha. tourne la tete de Kai je parle de CA !! pointe du doigt

Kai : O.O !!

Ruki : Alors, c'est pas une bonne idee que j'ai eut ??

Kai : Euh... c'est un defile d'indiens... pas de kangourous --

Aoi : il est definitivement jete, ce mec U.U

Uruha : Trop kawaï \(o)/

Ruki : J'ai mis tous mes vetements dans la grand poche w !!

Kai : Super, ca va faire tres "reconstitution historique" un kangourou qui saute au milieu d'un groupe d'indiens.

Ruki : Ba vi !! sautille en faisant battre la queue de son costume de haut en bas

Aoi : Pathetique... Oh !! Je sais !! tu peux le garder ton deguisement... j'ai une idee ¤o¤ !!

Ruki : . a peur

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Fan B : Wow !! C'est quoi ce monde !! s'avance vers la foule pour voir ce qu'il se passe Trop nul, un defile d'indiens u.u !!

He mais je reve !! O.O !! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent deguises avec... Ruki en kangourou ?? Oo Faut que je l'appel...

tel, Fan A : Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Ca fait 30 piges que je t'attends !!

Fan B : je viens de retrouver Aoi, Kai et Uruha. Ils participent au defile en esperant qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas o

Fan A : vraiment ? et Ruki ?

Fan B : x) tu te souviens de Johnny Depp pendu comme un cochon dans pirates 2 ?

Fan A : le rapport... --

Fan B : ben la c'est Ruki deguise en kangourou XD !!

Fan A : O.O tu les suis... j'arrive -o- !!

Cote indiens...

Un acteur : mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !!

Ruki, la tete en bas : bonjour w !!

Aoi : cet idiot a perdu son costume

Ruki : Kaaaaaai, je peux te parleeeeer ?

Kai : Je suis juste a cote de toi (vu que je te porte avec Aoi ToT), evidemment !!

Ruki, chuchotte : faut que j'aille aux pitis coins TTTT

Aoi, qui a entendu, lache tout : mais c'est pas vrai !!

Ruki : Aiyeuuh !! xx

Aoi : tu les enchaines les conneries !!

Ruki : ba nan, c'moi qui suis enchaine, la -o-

Aoi : T.T

Kai, Uruha : ) !!

Peu de temps apres...

Fan A : J'espere que tu ne m'as pas fais venir pour rien èé !!

Fan B : Viens, ils ont quitte "discretement" le defile et son entre dans ce magasin. T'as quoi sur ton tee-shirt ? Oo

Fan A : Un souvenir de gerboman TT

Fan B : XD

Dans le magasin en question...

Ruki, dans une cabine d'essayage : j'en fais quoi de mon deguisement ?

Aoi : tu le laisses la, de toute facon on s'en va --

Kai, revenant les bras charges : tiens, Ruwa les balance dans une cabines par dessus le rideau j'ai trouve ca... je pense que ca va te plaire...

Uruha, de l'aure cote du rideau : wouaaaaah trop beauuuu o !!

Aoi, se tournant vers Kai : comment t'as fais ? En general, il mets toujours que des trucs de pre-adolescente en chaleur TT

Kai : J'ai allie chic et branche pour etre sure que ca lui plaise, sinon on aurait bataille pour lui faire mettre quelque chose.

Aoi : Tu m'epates !!

Ruki, sors : Et voila !! tourne ca me va ?

Aoi : Ce sont tes fringues, idiot --

Uruha : J'vais garder la tete de la poupee pour l'enterrer... je peux ?

Aoi : Bien sure o !! On le feras en arrivant Reita et moi (dans une poubelle u.u)

Uruha, sors : tadaaaaaaam \(o)/ urlblogs./fashion/archives/hellokittygown.jpg/url Qu'en pensez vous ? une main sur les hanches, l'autre levee au ciel

Kai, Ruki : Kawaï o !!

Aoi : (Kai s'y met aussi) ils veulent ma mort çç !!


	9. Chapter 11 et 12

**Chapitre 11 : Autant en emporte Ruki...**

_ Cote fans..._

Fan A, arrive en courant : Bon, alors, ou sont-ils ??

Fan B, pointe du doigt l'entree d'un labyrinthe : tu ne vas jamais me croire... ils sont rentres la dedans.

Fan A : et tu les a laisse faire è.é !!

Fan B : Que voulais-tu que je fasses ? que je les kidnappes tous les quatres ?

Fan A : -.-"

_ Cote Kai..._

Kai : Alors, il est ou ce plan ?

Aoi : Attends, je cherche !! Hum... je trouve pas "

Ruki : Pourquoi on a besoin d'un plan ??

Aoi : Parce qu'on est dans un labyrinthe et que la sortie est de l'autre cote.

Ruki : Mais pourquoi on est dans un labyrinthe ??

Kai : Parce que c'est plus court de le traverser que de le contourner !! se tourne vers Aoi du moins quand on a pas perdu le plan T.T !!

Ruki : et pourquoi on p...

Aoi : Mais t'as finit oui èé !! Tu nous suit, point (il m'eneeeeeerveuh TT)

Uruha : Moi, je l'ai deja traverse le labyrinthe, je sais ou est la sortie o !!

Ruki : Ah vi c'est vraiiiiiiiii !! Nous y sommes venus tous les deux pendant que vous faisiez les boutiques o !!

Uruha : suivez le guide \o/ !!

Ruki : Oo mais c'est pas Aoi le guide ?

Aoi, attrape une corde et s'approche dans son dos : è.é

Kai, le retient par le col de sa chemise et chuchotte : choisi un endroit moins frequenter pour ton crime, stp é.è !!

Aoi, baisse les bras : T-T

20 minutes plus tard...

Kai : Bon, alors ? elle est ou cette sortie ?? O.O

Uruha, tourne sur lui meme : Je croiiiiiiis... hum... que c'est par la !! pointe du doigts un chemin

Kai : Tu crois ou t'en ai sure ?

Uruha : J'en suis sur !!

Aoi, qui arrive en trainant Ruki : Vous auriez pu nous attendre TT

Ruki, brassant l'air avec ses bras : Maaaaiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuh !! J'veux un autograaaaapheuh !!

Kai : Qu'est-ce qu'il a Oo !!

Aoi : Juste avant de vous suivre, Jack Sparrow a debarque et le minipouce a fait une crise de fangirlisme TT

Ruki : Il est trop bien Jack o !! Je l'adow w !! sautille sur place si ca se trouve, y'a aussi Elisabeth dans ce labyrinthe o !!

Aoi : Si j'avais sut qu'on trouverait les personnage du film ici, je serais pas rentre u.u

Ruki, a Ruwa : ...moment ou il se bat contre Barbossa et qu'...

Aoi, souleve Ruki, une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur sa taille : Bon, Uruha, on te suit !! T'auras la suite du recit des exploits de Sparrow quand on serat arrive a l'hotel !!

Kai, chuchotte : tu crois vraiment qu'il va retrouver le chemin Oo !!

Aoi, avance en suffoquant sous le poids de Ruki : j'espere !!

Ruki, apres deux couloirs de verdures : c'est quand qu'on arriiiiive é.è

Aoi : commence pas è.é !!

Uruha : ... et donc apres c'est ici...

Kai, suit Uruha qui pense tout haut : C'quoi ca O.O !!

Aoi, portant toujours Ruki : Quoi ? J'y vois pas ? Y'a quoi ?

Ruki, ne touchant pas terre, tends les bras et les jambes en avant : Bisounouuuuuurs o !!

Kai : Apparemment, y'a pas que Jack qui hante les lieux TT, droit devant, y'a les bisounours en tongs et serviettes de plage autour de la taille oo" !!

Aoi, voit passer les bisounours qui les saluent de la main : Ils font partis de Disney eux Oô??

Ruki : Wouuuuaaaaouuuuuu !! Il etait trop classe le bleu avec des lunettes de soleil, qui mangeait une glace °\(o)/° !!

Aoi, tourne la tete vers Kai : Nan, serieux ?? O.O

Kai : oui çç

_ Cote fans..._

Fan B, courant apres son amie : Mais pourquoi on ne les suit pas ??

Fan A : parce qu'ils retournent surement a l'hotel, ca sert a rien de les suivre !!

Fan B : Et s'ils n'y retournent pas ?

image de Reita la tete dans la cuvette des toilettes

Fan A : Ne brise pas mes reves s'teu plait !! Ils ont interet a ramener leurs fesses la-bas èé

Fan B : Il est long se labyrinthe !! Jamais on arriveras a le contourner o.o !!

Fan A : Parle pas de malheur TT

_ Cote euh... quelque part..._

Fan 1 : Bon, si on allait se poser a l'hotel ? Je suis crevee d'avoir chercher dans tout le parc, il est grand " !!

Fan 3 : Oui, je suis d'accord, allons nous reposer un peu sinon on ne pourrat pas assister au spectacle de nuit !!

Fan 4 : Ok, on rentre. Tu viens ?

Fan 2 : Je me demande dans quel hotel ils sont... oô

Fan 5 : Laisse tomber, je doute qu'on ait une chance de les retrouver, maintenant.

_ Cote Uruha..._

Uruha, ecarte grand les bras : TADAAAAM !!

Kai : Felicitations, tu m'etonnes !!

Aoi, tenant toujours Ruki : Ah, et pourquoi ?? (il est lourd le p'tit monstre !!)

Kai : Nous sommes arrives, Ruwa a trouve la sortie !!

Aoi, lache Ruki qui s'ecrase lamentablement par terre : Sans blague OO !! Ah oui !! siffle je ne pensais pas ca possible !!

Uruha : w fait un V avec les doigts

Ruki : aïeuh !! Oh o !! par en courant

Aoi, le regarde se diriger vers l'entree d'une attraction : Mais ou est-ce qu'il va ? Jamais il s'arrete ? il fonctionne a l'energie solaire ou quoi Oo !!

Kai, courant apres Ruki : Je sais pas mais a ce rythme la, jamais on arrivera a l'hotel !!

Aoi, regarde le minipouce monter dans une sorte de train sans toit : RUKI !! SORS DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT !!

Ruki, regarde les autres essoufles : mais j'veux le faire é.è

Aoi : Hors de question èé !!

Membre du personnel : S'il vous plait... mes...regarde Uruha messieurs ?? Soit vous montez, soit vous reculez, mais l'attraction va bientot demarrer, nous devons fermer les portes d'acces.

Kai, regarde sa montre puis Aoi : On a le temps, il n'est pas tard, tu sais n.n

Aoi : d'accord --

Aoi monte a cote de Ruki pendant que l'autre guitariste se met derriere avec Kai.

Aoi : juste pour information, c'est quoi cette attraction ? on se croirait presque sur un bateau ?.?

Ruki : S'en est un w, c'est le bateau pirate !!

**Chapitre 12 : ?Un elephant qui se balancaiiiiiit...?**

Aoi : Le bateau pirates ?? Oh ! On bouge !!

Kai : je pense que c'est normal !!

Aoi : euh... c'est cool d'avancer mais maintenant on recule oo... et maintenant on avance a nouveaux !!

Ruki : On avance paaaaas, on se balaaaaance w !!

Aoi : QUOI !!

Uruha, a peur : ."

Kai, regarde le bateau se balancer de plus en plus haut : ca va jusqu'au ou ?

Ruki : je sais pas, peut-etre a la vertical, sinon on ne serait pas attache XDDD !!

Aoi : . (qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, moi ?)

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau agite tout ses passagers d'avant en arriere.

Aoi, livide : O.O"

Ruki : aller, souris Aoiiiiiiiii, muahahahahaha leve les bras en l'air quand le bateau s'incline WAOUUUUUUUU °\(o)/° !! (l'idee de ce passage provient d'une conversation avec Sunny dans la voiture )

Kai, fume une clope : je me demande ce que fait Reita...

- pause pub-

Voix off : Pour toute les cuites, nos stars recommandent VomipowA

Reita : beuuuuuhaaaaa xx

Voix off : VomipowA soigne toutes vos gueules de bois !!

-fin de la pub-

Aoi : O.O"

Kai : Aoi, ca va ??

Aoi : O.O"

Uruha, mode chat, accroche a la veste de Kai : "

Kai : y'a pas d'eau, Ruwa !! Tu vas arracher mon tee-shirt... "

Uruha : j'ai peuuuuur bateau dans l'autre sens kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa o cris suraigu

5 minutes plus tard...

Ruki, saute du bateau : c'etait trop cooooool !!

Kai : c'etait distrayant w !!

Uruha : c'etait affreux !!

Aoi, toujours livide : O.O"

Kai, se retourne : Aoi ?? pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas ??

Aoi : O.O"

Ruki, touche Aoi avec sa peluche : ba t'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ??

Uruha : Aoiiiiiiiii, j'ai eu peuuuuuur TT

Aoi, deglutit : c'est que... O.O plaque ses mains devant sa bouche ... . se retourne et vomi dans une poubelle ... ToT

Kai : ah... je crois qu'il ne voulait pas parler pour que ca ne sorte pas "

Ruki : c'est mieux dehors que dedans tapote le dos de Aoi qui revomit Oups !! he he "

Uruha, tremble : j'veux ma maman TT j'veux mon papa TT

Kai : allons, remet t'en Ruwa !!

Uruha : j'veux mon doudou TT

Ruki : je te prete ma peluche si tu veux w

Uruha : j'veux ma cherie TT

Aoi, emerge de la poubelle : O.O !! regarde Ruki, Uruha, Ruki, Uruha... Kai sa craint !! la fin du monde est proche !!

Kai, sort une loupe et regarde Uruha : je crois qu'il est en etat de choc post-traumatique suite a un sentiment violent d'inferiorite et de manque d'affection du a une pathologie rare de..

Aoi : ouais ouais ouais regarde ailleurs

Uruha : y'avait une fille qui lui ressemblaiiiiit dans le bateauuuuuu TT

Kai : tout s'explique

Ruki : on rentre ??

Uruha, tremble toujours: oui .

Sur le chemin...

Ruki : Vous croyez que Reita va bien ??

Aoi : Je sais pas mais il ne m'a toujours pas telephone T.T coeur qui se brise

Kai : Ah, c'est vrai que vous etes toujours pendu au telephone tous les deux. En effet, c'est etrange...

Ruki : Il a peut-etre echappe aux fans et il fete sa victoire dans un bar !!

Uruha, bave : Moet-chaaaan ç

Aoi : J'espere qu'il a un anti-vomitif, j'me sens toujours nauseeux XX

Kai : On va vite le savoir, nous sommes arrives !!

Ruki : J'me demande dans quel etat il est, hehe se marre

Uruha : J'espere qu'il n'a pas trop bu, sinon il va se transformer et j'vais envore avoir peur

Ruki, Kai, Aoi, s'arretent de marcher et se retourne : O.O !?

Uruha, se pointe du doigt : qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ??

Aoi : "il va se tranformer" T.T t'as fumer un champignon atomique avant de venir ou quoi ??

Uruha : vouiiiiii, c'est ce qu'il disait dans une emission que si on buvait trop ca risquait de changer des trucs dans l'organisme !! J'ai du faire mes adieux a Moet-chan TTTT jette des fleurs

Aoi : mais tu regarde quoi, toi Oo" ??

Ruki : deja qu'il a 2 pommes d'Adam... on va se retrouver avec un Reita transgenetique XDDDD !!

Aoi, shoot Ruki : Tu raconte n'importe quoi !! le prends sous son bras gauche et on dit "transgenique"

Kai : " te fache pas, c'est qu'un gosse !!

Aoi : Ouais, un chibi de 30 ans, tu parles !! prends Uruha sous l'autre bras et toi ne crois pas tout ce qu'il y a a la tele !! part en fulminant, vapeur qui sort des oreilles

Kai, se fait tout petit : sifflote en poussant la porte de l'hotel...

Aoi, ouvre grand les yeux, s'arrete et lache tout...


	10. Chapter 13 et 14

**Chapitre 13 : Des bonbons ou des fans ??**

SBAAAAAM !!

Ruki : beuh

Uruha : Kyaaaaa !! J'ai froisse ma robe ToT !!

Ruki : Aoi tu va me le payer cher !! ((o(.)o))

Aoi : O.O"

Kai, passe une main devant les yeux de Aoi : Ca devient une habitude on dirait !!

Aoi : D... des... des... des...

Uruha, regard soupconneux : Il dit quoi, la ?? "des... des... des..."

Ruki : DEDE !! Dedeeeeee ou es-tuuuuuuu ?? Qui veut gratter Dedeeeeee ?? SBAM

Aoi : Arrete de crier èé !! Il y a des... des... des fans TT !!

Kai : c'est pas notre jour de chance " !!

Une fan avec un maquillage identique a celui de Ruki se retourne vivement et...

Fan K : Kyaaaaaaa !! Rukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii o lui saute dessus

Ruki, sur le dos : Maman, je suis aime w !!

Fan M : Il est ou Reita T.T j'veux me marier avec, moi T.T

Aoi, une fan accrochee a une jambe, secoue les bras : Sortez moi de laaaaaaaaa " une autre l'enlace Donnez moi une masse que j'les degomme è.é !!

Kai, rase les murs : "

Uruha, assis, defroisse sa robe et leve les yeux : O.O euh... y'en a plein qui arrivent voit un nuage de poussiere arriver

Ruki, reconnait le troupeau du debut : Rendez moi ma liberte TT se tortille dans tous les sens jusqu'a sortir comme un bouchon de champagne

Aoi, shoot les 2 fans : CASSOOOOOOOOOOS court comme un derate les bras en l'air (quand la fiction rejoint la realite XD)

Uruha : Au secouuuuuuuuur !! leve sa robe et fuis

Ruki, les bras en l'air : Au meurtre !! Au kidnapping !! Au viol !! Au secour !! A l'aide... euh... A moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! (((((( (/°)/°

Voix-off sortie de nulle part : Aoi porte le numero 1 !! Il vient de s'engager dans le couloir du rez de chausse mais il est rattrape par Miss Monde qui le double elegamment, la robe relevee jusqu'aux oreilles !! Oh mon Dieu, c'est le choc !! Un membre du personnel vient de sortir d'une chambre et s'est heurte au pauvre Ruki... y'a-t-il des blesses ? Non, le numero 4 depasse le chanteur pendant que celui-ci se releve et reprend sa course un drap toujours sur lui... Aie !! Il vient de se manger le pot de fleur situe a l'angle du couloir !! Mais que fait Aoi ? Oh ! Il revient sur ses pas pour aider le numero 3 a se remettre debout, il lui enleve le drap et le cactus de sa tete et l'entraine a sa suite... Des fans sont sur le point de les rattraper !! Aoi et Ruki prennent le virage, les fans aussi et c'est la catastrophe !! Kai et Uruha, en tete jusqu'a present, ont tendu une corde et ont fait tomber le peloton, aie, aie, aie !! Une fille aux cheveux violets et une blonde se relevent, furax, et les pourchassent en brandissant des pots de fleurs !! Ah lalalala, le personnel aurat beaucoup de menage a faire ce soir !! La sardine et le schtroumph remontent peu a peu le couloir et atteignent la sortie de secour in extremis avant que Kai ne referme les portes et qu'une partie du groupe hysterique se scratch dessus !! L'equipe des visus contourne le batiment au pas de course surement a la rechercher d'une entree mais catastrophe !! Uruha vient de s'accrocher le bas de la robe a une branche d'arbuste, il est a terre !! Ruki tente de le liberer par la force de ses petits bras mais il se retame en arriere les pieds en l'air XDDD !! Aoi dechire le bas de la robe et incite Ruwa a continuer la course tandis qu'un nuage de poussiere (encore les fans ??) apparait a l'horizon !! Miss Monde, peste de se retrouver en minijupe (Uruha : On va voir mon striiiiiiiiing ((o()o)) ) mais ne cesse pas pour autant sa course, arrivant a la hauteur de Kai. La fatigue commence a se faire ressentir mais heureusement, le plus grand apercoit au detour du batiment l'entree qui semble ouverte. Surement pris d'euphorie, Ruki accelere, double Aoi, Kai, Uruha, Sonic et... s'etale contre l'entree vitree avant de glisser lamentablement a terre (Ruki : Ooooooh, des petits kyos en couches cullooooottes xx). Sans perdre une seconde, Aoi se saisit de Ruki, toujours dans les vapes, et le jette sur ses epaules avant de penetrer a nouveau a l'interieur du batiment avec ses autres compagnons (Ruki : beuh xx kyooooo, tu vas oouuuuu ?? Aoi : me vomi pas dessus è.é). En quete d'un abris sure, nos quatres musiciens entrent dans un magasins de jouets (Uruha : J'adore Disney o) et se faufilent dans les rangees a la recherche d'une cachette. Les fans entrent a leur tour et passent devant une statue immense, representation de Winnie l'Ourson derriere laquelle se trouvent Aoi et Ruki sur ses epaules (Ruki : J'ai le vertiiiiiiiige !! Aoi : T'es pas bien haut u.u !! Ruki : Mais j'ai peuuuuur ToT). Le leader ayant trouve une place confortable enroule dans le tapis d'Aladdin (Kai : Vas y vooooole petit tapis w !!), reportons notre attention sur Miss Monde qui... (Uruha : He !! L'est mec !! J'ai trouve une nouvelle robe trop beeeeelle o !!) vient encore de perdre l'occasion de se taire T.T !! La course poursuite prend alors un nouveau depart avec un Kai qui tente vainement de sortir de son bout de tissu, Uruha qui bombarde de fringues les fans, Aoi qui repose doucement Ruki a terre, lequel chanteur se saisit d'un orque en peluche taille reelle et le balance sur un grand blond tout boucle (gomen XDDDD) !! Sortant en vrac dans le hall d'entree, Kai s'emmelant toujours les pieds dans son tapis et s'etalant comme une crepe sur le sol (Kai : fichu 13° episode a la c°° !! Pourquoi faut-il que l'auteur sois superstitieuse et nous colle tous les malheurs du monde, hein ?? Quelle poisse è.é !!), les musiciens se precipitent a l'assenceur, appuient sur le bouton avant de suivre Aoi dans les escaliers.

Ruki : Pourquoi on a pas pris l'assenceuuuuuur ??

Uruha : Oh oui je suis creve ToT

Aoi : Parce qu'elles vont croire que l'on est dedans et ne nous chercherons pas dans les escaliers.

Kai, arrive au 1° etage : couloir de gauche ou de droite ??

Voix-off : Voyant les fans sortir de l'assenceur (Ruki : Tu leur a fais gagner du temps, abruti T.T !! Aoi : eh, oh !! Me parle pas sur ce ton èé), ils s'empressent de partir en courant dans l'autre couloir mais croisent un enieme membre du service de nettoyage. Il la depasse sans meme un bonjour et... se ramassent tous.

Aoi : c'est quoi ce delire !!

Ruki : Je suis encore tombe, j'en ai maaaarre TTTT pleure

Uruha : moiiiiiii aussiiiiiii pleure avec Ruki

Voix-off : La femme de menage a dit "Attention, je viens de laver par terre, c'est glissant !!"

Aoi : Merci, on avait remarque T.T

Voix-off : Quasi imperturbable, ils se relevent et vont, pour une raison inconnue, soudoyer la femme de menage... a part Ruki qui fait Bambi sur le sol (Ruki : j'arrive pas a me redresseeeeeer !!). Ah, ils repartent... a bord du chariot a menage O.O" !! Uruha et Kai sont assis dessus, Aoi le pousse en courant... mais que font-ils ? Ils depassent Ruki qui se bat encore contre le parquet trop bien cire et commencent a prendre de la vitesse. Aoi montent a son tour dans le chariot !! Kai se saisit du tuyau de l'aspirateur et le lance a Ruki qui, apres l'avoir attrape, se retrouve a l'horizontal, tire par le cadie a menage (Ruki : Kyaaaaaaa (OoO) !! ). Oh lala, les fans restent dans la course puisq'u'ils viennent d'apparaitre derriere eux a bord d'un autre chariot c'est... c'est... une course de bobsleigh improvise !! Les virages s'enchainent non sans mal vu que le chanteur se tape contre le mur a chaque fois XD, hum... mais les fans n'abandonnent pas pour autant ce periple infernal. Les participants prennent un nouveau virage mais un fan sorti de nulle part brandit le panneau "STOP" juste devant eux !! Kai et Uruha mettent aussitot les pieds a terre, immites par deux jeunes filles quelques metres derriere... des etincelles apparaissent, les chaussures manquent de s'enflammer !! Les chariots s'arretent, leurs occupants ne sont plus en mouvement... sauf un.

Ruki : NAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !! SPAF

Ruki, pris par la vitesse, passe en volant par dessus le chariot et s'eclate en papier peint version visu sur le mur d'en face.

**Chapitre 14 : Alice au pays de Disney**

Surpris par le vacarme reignant dans le couloir, Reita se releve difficilement, sa tete tournant toujours. Il ouvre la porte et voit tous ses amis ainsi que des inconnus sur des chariots a menage ou bien a terre, les genoux ecorches. Au fond, une tache des plus etrange attire son regard. Il se precipite de suite vers le graffiti humain.

Reita inquiet : Hey, Ruki !! Ca va ??

Ruki : Ooooooh !! Des petits Shou a la creme .

Reita : ... TT !!

Aoi, regarde les fans souffler sur leur chaussures pour les refroidir : faut qu'on se fasse la malle !!

Kai,les rejoint : Il a raison. Rei, charge le schtroumpf sur ton dos, on y va !!

Aoi, tourne la tete : on a perdu Chouchou !!

Uruha depuis un appart' : allez-y !! J'arrive !!

Aoi ouvre la porte de la cage d'escalier et la maintient ouverte.

Aoi chuchotte : vite !! Elles ne font pas gaffe a nous !!

Reita passe devant Aoi avec Ruki sur le dos On monte ou on descend ??

Kai pousse Reita : On monte, on reflechira apres !!

Aoi : Uruha !! On t'attend !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait Oô ?!

C'est ce moment que choisi Miss Monde pour sortir en trombe d'une chambre d'hotel... sur un tricycle. Des pleurs d'enfants se font entendre (maman, une folle m'a vole mon velo TT).

Uruha passe comme une fleche devant leurs "persecuteurs", le reste de sa robe flottant comme une traine. L'image aurait pus etre jolie si une jeune fille ne l'avait pas immobilise en ecrasant un pan de sa robe au sol.

Uruha pedale comme un dingue sur place : Je veux rentrer chez moiiiiiii . !!

Fan 5 le pied toujours sur la robe : Ba alors, tu vas ou comme ca, mon petit poulet ?? bave

Aoi lache la porte : Bon, moi j'y vais !!

Uruha commence a creuser le sol : Attends moi !! Mais vous allez me lacher, oui TT !!

Fan 5 : D'accord w !!

Aussi tot dit, aussi tot fait. La fan retire son pied, liberant le guitariste. Surpris, celui-ci n'eut pas le reflexe de stopper son pedalage. Emporte par la vitesse, le tricycle a juste le temps de franchir la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme et... BONG !! BAF !! BOUM !! PANG !! CRAC !! PAM !! SPAF !!

Surpris par le bruit, les 4 autres musiciens stoppent leur ascension et regardent par dessus la rambarde d'escalier. En bas, un tas de tissus inerte et une petite roue qui tourne encore.

Reita impassible : Ruwa, paix a ton ame...

Aoi, d'une voix neutre : Rest In Peace.

Kai, sanglote : On t'aimais bien TT !!

Ruki se reconnecte a la realite : Woaw !! Il a ete plus vite que moi Oô !!

Reita, nauseeux : Je n'osais pas le dire !! Descend de mon dos, le gros !! On se remet en route.

Kai : Vous etes sans coeur !! Pauvre petite fleur qui a à peine eut le temps d'eclore !! Mourir si jeune !!

Reita : Aoi, colle lui en une de ma part, s'teu plait.

Aoi donne une tape derriere la tete de Kai : okay

Kai : Itai !!

Reita : Merci !!

Quelques etages en dessous, les fans finissent de se remettre sur pied. D'autres les ont rejoints. Ensemble, ils decident de continuer la course aux autographes. Arrives dans les escaliers, certains suivent les traces de pneux laisse par le defunt tricycle, d'autres gagnent les etages superieur, guides par les pas precipites de nos 4 comperes.

_ Cote Uruha_

Fans : kyaaaaa !!

Uruha, reprend connaissance : Naaaaaan, pitie, ma tete me touuurne TT !!

Fan 6 : j'veux une cuiiiiiiiisse !!

Uruha tourne la tete, regarde la fan : (O.O)

Fan 4 : Nan, elles sont pour moi !!

Uruha regarde l'autre, essaie de comprendre : (O.ô)

Fan 6 : Je suis arrivee la premiere !!

Uruha tourne la tete a gauche : (.)

Fan 4 : Oui mais je suis sa plus grande fan !!

Uruha tourne la tete a droite (.)

Fan 6 : On pourrait partager !!

Uruha regarde les fans qui se disputent : (ô.ô)

Fan 4 : C'est hors de questions !!

Uruha regarde la sortie : (°o°)

Fan 6, met une gifle : Tu n'es qu'une egoiste !!

Uruha se fait discretement la malle : (w)

_ Cote des 4 autres..._

Aoi : Aller, Kai !! Plus vite, tu vas te faire rattraper !!

Kai : Mais c'est dur de monter toutes ces marches !!

Reita : Te plains pas !! C'est toi qui nous m'a dit de monter !!

Aoi reflechit : Kai !! Y'a une des charmantes jeunes femmes que j'ai croise hier soir en allant aux cuisi...

Reita : C'est pas le moment de raconter des salades !!

Aoi : Mais chuteuh !! Je disais donc, y'a une tres jolie jeune femme qui a sa chambre au dernier etage !!

Kai : ç

Reita, regarde Kai le doubler en courant : J'en connais un qui va etre dessus !!

Aoi : Ouais bah au moins il avan...

BOUM !!

Reita, se retourne : Keskiya ??

Aoi, regarde Ruki se relever : Bah alors Pikachu, on a du mal a avancer ??

Ruki : mechant T.T

Reita : Faut grandir mon petit !! J'dirais a Kai de te faire une cure de soupe Liebig en rentrant XD !!

Ruki : Meme pas drole U.U

Aoi repart en rigolant : Parait que celles de Miyavi sont excellentes, tu lui demanderas la recette x) !!

Ruki : Ah non, pas ce psychopathe !!

Kai les attends en haut des marches : Parle pas de lui, ca porte malheur !!

Aoi, passe devant Kai pour ouvrir la porte qui mene au toit : T'inquiete, on craint rien, le chapitre 13 est passe !!

Reita tend la main a Ruki qui finit de monter

Aoi, ouvre la porte : O.O"

Miyavi : OHAYO MINNA-SAN !! ON PARLE DE MOI ??

Kai : Pitie, non TT

Aoi : mais d'ou il sors, lui ?

Reita : Je veux une corde...

Ruki se cache derriere Reita, regarde en bas : Je me demande lequel est le pire ?

Miyavi : Mon Amouuuuuuuur !!

Aoi, prend un air faussement desole : Je compatis.

Kai, Miyavi suspendu a son cou : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ??

Ruki : Je sais pas, les fans ou Miyavi ??


	11. Chapter 15 et 16

**Chapitre 15 : Stupeur et tremblements, creusons nos tombes.**

Ruki : Je sais ! J'ai une idee !!

Reita : Une idee pour quoi -o- ?

Ruki, fier : ah, aaaah, tu veux savoir, hein !!

Aoi, entend les fans arriver : ouais bein moi j'ai pas d'idee alors, Ruki, depeche toi !

Ruki, pousse tout le monde dehors : Laissez moi faire !!

Miyavi : mon choupinet d'amouuuuuur ^w^ !!

Kai : I want a gun T_______T !!

Ruki, pousse Miyavi vers la cage d'escalier : ton cheri d'amour, comme tu dis, il a faim, tu veux pas aller lui preparer un bon petit plat ?

Miyavi : Euh, ba je ne sais pas éwè

Kai, comprends l'idee de Ruki : Oh, je voudrais bien !! Justement on parlait de ta merveilleuse soupe de poireaux avec machins douteux flottant dedans *o* !!

Miyavi : Vraiment ?!? J'y vais de ce pas mon amour ! J'y cours, j'y vooooole !!

Ruki, regarde Miyavi descendre les marches : OOOOHHHHEEEE, les faaaaaans !! Y'a Miyaviiiiiiiiii !!

Reita : Mais il est dingue ou quoi O.O !!

Ruki, rejoint les autres sur le toit et ferme la porte : et voila ^^ !!

Reita : elles vont toutes venir T.T

Ruki : Mais non. Faut quelque chose pour bloquer la porte.

Aoi, s'acharne sur un gros tuyau : venez m'aider !!

Ruki : attends, a trois, on tire. Uuuuuun, deuuuuux, troiiiiiiis !!

Et encore par terre. C'est un etrange spectacle qui s'offre alors aux yeux du batteur et du bassiste. En effet, le guitariste et le chanteur ont bien reussit a s'emparer du tuyau mais malheureusement pour eux, celui-ci etait relie a la sortie de la soufflerie des cuisines. Une etrange odeur, melange de graisse, d'alcool et de poulet grille empli alors l'atmosphere.

Reita : mwahahahahaha !!

Kai : euh...

Aoi : Quoi ?

Ruki, regarde Aoi : trop cool ! Nos cheveux ont boucles sous l'effet de la vapeur chaude XD !!

Aoi, se releve : Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drole, vraiment !!

Ruki, prend le tuyau et bloque la porte avec : C'est artistique !! Je garde le look pour nos prochaines photos !! *entends Miyavi crier*

Aoi : oh, super... bein moi j'irais prendre une douche et ils redeviendront bien plats, bien japonais.

Reita, retourne en phase legume-je-decuve : euh, pour info, qui dors avec Ruki ?

Kai : Uruha. Mais peut-etre qu'il le persuadera d'aller se laver !!

Aoi : en parlant de Miss Monde... il devient quoi ?

_ Cote Uruha..._

Voila une question interessante ! Quittons nos chers gazemens pour voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre cote de la porte.

Un attroupement tres bruyant et remuant est la, entourant un grand jeune homme qui semble tout a fait desespere... ou fou car il cri son amour en parlant de soupe. C'est un dialecte peu comprehensible pour les personnes autres que lui... et lui. Descendons les marches et atteignons le rez de chausse. Deux divas sont en plein match de catch dont l'enjeu serait un guitariste qui, a premiere vue, n'est plus la.

Mais ou est-il passe ? Ou est Charly ?

Nous le retrouverons dans le prochain chapitre XD *auteur qui part en courant*.

_ Cote Gazemens..._

Aoi : en fait, elle sert a rien cette auteur.

Reita : Meme pas vrai !! On a vu Miss Monde en robe tres raccourcie.

Ruki : moi, j'ai trouve une coiffure !!

Kai : J'ai passe une agreable soiree, hier !!

Aoi : oui mais a part ca, t'as vu le vrac que c'est !! On a dut se deguiser pour echapper a des fans.

Reita : J'ai une gueule de bois phenomenale.

Ruki : Je tombe tout le temps.

Kai : et nous sommes sur le toit de l'hotel.

Aoi : qu'est-ce que je disais. Y'a vraiment rien de bien dans cette fic.

Reita : on pourrait peut-etre demander quelque chose.

Ruki : Comment ca ?

Reita : ba, je ne sais pas. Du genre un voeux a exaucer. On le merite quand meme.

Kai, reveur : L'idee est plaisante.

Aoi, sors un carnet et gribouille dessus : ok, ecrivons un voeux chacun et soumettons le a l'auteur.

Reita : Comment ca soumettre ? Nous sommes des stars maltraitees. Elle nous doit bien ca !

Aoi, lui tend le carnet : oui, bon, tu l'ecris ton voeux ?

Reita : mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux demander.

Ruki : pas grave, tu ecris n'importe quoi ou alors tu me donnes ton voeux ^w^

Reita : alors la tu reves, moustique =o= !!

Kai, ecrit a son tour : et voila. A toi maintenant.

Ruki, tres concentre : faut faire attention a ce qu'on dit ou on met juste l'idee ?

Aoi, regarde la porte qui tremble : juste le principe. On n'a pas le temps, les fans vont finir par debarquer sur un bulldozer . !!

Ruki : Et voila !! *le redonne a Aoi*

Aoi : Bon, je vais donc lire nos voeux. En theorie, ils seront de suite exauces.

Reita : oui, en theorie T.T

Aoi : Hum, hum. Tout d'abord, moi, Aoi, guitariste de genie au talent indeniable souhaite que je...

Reita, leve les yeux au ciel : La ferme !! Tu peux pas t'empecher de te jeter des fleurs !! C'est maladif ou quoi ?

Aoi : oh, ca va hein !! Donc, moi, Aoi, jeune homme au charme indeniable, souhaite que je devienne le meilleur en tout.

Ruki : c'est nul comme voeux. Ca ne nous aide pas du tout.

Aoi : j'ai jamais dit que c'etait pour vous.

Kai : bon, en tout cas, moi, je souhaites etre de nouveau avec Uruha loin des fans.

Ruki : ca c'est bien ! Comme ca on sera de nouveaux tous les cinq... et loin de ces furies !!

Reita : moi, j'ai souhaite ne plus avoir de gueule de bois.

Ruki : et moi, je souhaite...

Kai, montre Aoi : AAaaaaahhhhh !! Son coooorps !!

Reita : Quoi son corps ?

Kai : Il change !!

Aoi : ah bon ? Ah oui, on dirait que je grandis et, et... je suis serre dans mes vetements !!

Ruki, se cache derriere Reita : Que se passe-t-il ?

Reita : je ne sais pas. C'est effrayant.

Des bruits de craquements et de dechirement se fond entendre pendant quelques instants puis tout redevient normal, a un detail pres : Aoi.

**Chapitre 16 : Et la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux…**

_ Coté Uruha…_

Un hurlement suraigue retenti. On ne voit que des cheveux dressée sur une tete.

Zoom arriere. Une blonde, a l'envers. Zoom arriere encore. La tete de Uruha toujours en train de crier. Mais ou est-il ?

Reculons encore. Il serre fortement entre ses bras une barre en fer horizontale qui le surplombe.

Uruha regarde en-dessous de lui et cri de plus belle.

Eloignons nous de plusieurs metres pour comprendre cette situation.

Oh !! Pas autant !! Mais… oh, le pauvre.

Chatounet est s'accroche de toutes ses force au grand bras horizontal d'une grue de plusieurs dizaine de metres de hauteur.

Uruha, battant des bras en l'air : C'est quoi ce bordel !! Je veux redescendre !!, qu'est-ce que je fais ici. Aaahhhh !!

Ses jambes se desserent, il se raccroche in extremis lorsqu'un « plop » retenti aupres de lui.

Kai : Trop cool !! J'ai ete teleporté !!

Uruha : Kai, c'est toi ?

Kai, regarde a ses pieds : Oh, coucou Uruha ^^ !!

Uruha : dis moi de suite ce que je fais ici !!

Kai : j'ai fait le vœux d'etre avec toi loin des fans ^^ !!

Uruha : Sure qu'a cette altitude, ils ne vont pas nous trouver !! Tu veux pas m'aider a tout hasard ?

Kai : Je ne sais pas trop… *penche la tete sur le cote* la vue est sympas d'ici XD !!

Uruha, brandi le poing d'un geste menacant avant de se raccrocher precipitamment : j'vais t'enfoncer tes baguettes dans le nez è.é

Kai : Ok, attends, j'arrive.

Le batteur s'agenouille et aide Miss Monde a monter sur la grue.

Uruha : ah, merci !! J'apprecie moyennement de jouer les p'tits cochons pendus au plafond, surtout en mini jupe T^T !!

Kai : Je me demande pourquoi les autres ne sont pas la.

Uruha : Vu la facon dont tu as formulé ton vœux, c'est plutot logique.

Kai : tu sais ou on est ?

Uruha : J'ai eut le loisir d'observer la vue pendant un bon moment. Regarde, on est a cote du parc. Apparemment, on est sur un chantier pour agrandir le parc.

Kai : Tant mieux, on pourra repartir la bas sans prendre de nouveaux billets vu qu'on n'est pas sortis.

Uruha : On descend comment ?

Kai : y'a une petite echelle, la *montre une serie de petits bareaux en fer sous la cabine*

Uruha : c'est une echelle pour liliputien !! Pourquoi t'as pas souhaite etre en securite avec Rukiiiiiiiii !!

Kai : Aller, vient. *rampe prudemment vers l'echelle*

Uruha : Mamaaaaaan !! *se met a ramper en chouinant*

_ Coté des 3 abrutis…_

Aoi *bouge les levres sans emettre de sons*

Ruki, sors une loupe : etrange, il est plus musclé, plus grand et muet.

Reita : et j'ai plus la gueule de bois. Je savais que le monde se porterait mieux s'il la bouclait XD !!

Ruki : c'est quoi le rapport ?

Reita : Il a demande a etre meilleur en tout et maintenant il ne parle plus. Je m'en porte mieux !!

Ruki, se retourne : Kai, t'en pense quoi ? Ba, il est ou O.ô ?!?

Reita : disparu, c'est etrange.

Ruki : on fait comment pour partir ?

Aoi : Mm mmmh mmh !! *fait de grands gestes*

Reita : Euh… Il lui prend quoi ?

Aoi *gonfle les muscles et fais un petit bond sur place*

Ruki : Apparemment, la perte de ses neurones est aussi un grand pas pour l'humanite.

Aoi : T.T

Reita : T'as pas un traducteur de poche pour « mmmh, mm » ?

Ruki : Et ba non, ca n'existe pas. Il est ou Kai ?

Aoi *les regarde discuter* : …

Reita : avec Chouchou, je suppose. *sent ses pieds quitter le sol* Ouuuaaaahh !!!

Ruki : Wow !!

Aoi, un blondinet sous chaques bras… saute du toit.

Ruki : Wouuuuuuuaaaaaaa !!

Aoi *atterit sur le sol et lache son fardeau avec un air triomphant*

Ruki : Aieuh !!

Reita : ouille. Atterissage difficile mais c'était efficace. Aller, on s'en va !!

Ruki, detalle a toute allure, les bras en l'air : Tous aux abriiiiiiiiis \o/ !!

_ Regardant Miss Monde descendre…_

Kai : aller courage !! Tu y est presque !!

Uruha *a le pied qui glisse, perd l'equilibre et tombe sur Kai*

Kai : Ouille !!

Uruha, allongé sur Kai : Merci !! C'est tres gentil de m'avoir rattrape ^^.

Kai : de rien T.T !!

Uruha, se releve : Bon, on fait comment pour retrouver les autres ?

Kai : Je ne sais pas, mais 'ya quelqu'un qui nous a retrouvé !!

Miyavi, arrive en courant en tenant un chaudron au dessus de sa tete : Mon chériiiiiii !! Youhouuuuu !!

Uruha : Y'a une foule de fans derriere lui. Comment il a fait pour nous retrouver ?

Kai : Miyavi, comment tu as su ?

Miyavi, depose le chaudron : J'ai mis une puce electronique dans ta veste ^^ *sors un trois ordinateurs et une parabole de son manteau*

Kai, le ragarde abasourdi : 'est quoi ca !!

Miyavi : mon marteriel de reperage. Tadaaam !! Regarde le petit point qui clignote, la. C'est toi ^^ !!

Uruha, regarde les fans se rapprocher : euh, faudrait se bouger, la. Kai, enleve ta veste, je vais les ralentir.

Kai, se desabille : Et tu vas faire sa comment ?

Uruha : avec les moyens du bord. *prend Miyavi et le jette en boule de bowling dans les fans* STRIKE !! Yes !!

Kai, attrape Uruha par le col et s'enfuit : on a pas le temps d'apprecier ta victoire, desole !!

Uruha : Des qu'on retrouve Aoi, je lui met la paté au bowling èwé !!

Kai : ouais ben ca m'etonnerait !!

Uruha : pourquoi ?

Kai : Monsieur a comme qui dirait pris des steroïdes !!

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Le génocide des paquerettes**_

Coté des deux perdus…

Uruha : J'ai froiiiiiiiiiiiid w !!

Kai : tu me saoules –o-. Pourquoi j'ai demandé à être avec un boulet pareil !!

Uruha : J'ai froiiiiiiiiiiiid w !!

Kai : j'en ai rien à faire, avance !!

Uruha : mais j'ai froid en mini-juuuuuuupe w !!

Kai : bon, viens on va chercher un magasin de fringues T.T

Uruha : Ok ^w^ !!

Coté de Hulk, Pikachu et Padnez…

Reita ayant repéré une porte de service, les 3 musiciens se faufilent dans l'hôtel et rejoignent sur la pointe des pieds la chambre de Ruki. « Plop »

Reita, sursaute : C'était quoi ce bruit O.O ?

Ruki : Aoi ! C'est bizarre, tu n'as plus de gros bras et t'es plus beau non plus O.ô !!

Aoi, attrape Ruki par le cou et lui frotte vigoureusement la tête : è.é !!

Reita : Hé, attendez !! Réfléchissez deux secondes à la situation avant de vous comporter comme deux ouistitis écervelés !!

Ruki : T_T

Aoi : T_T

Ruki : C'est quoi cette insulte –o- ?

Reita : euh, rien, laisse tomber. Si Aoi n'est plus fort et rapide, cela signifie que les vœux n'etaient que temporaire.

Ruki : peut-etre mais alors pourquoi il ne parle plus ?

Reita : je ne sais pas, mon mal de crane revient et…

PLOP !! PLOP !! Aoi sursaute. Ruki tombe.

Uruha : Keskispasse ? O.o

Kai : On les a retrouves !!

Uruha : Comment ca se fait ?

Reita : Les vœux prennent fin. J'ai besoin d'un Motilium ;

Ruki : Tiens. Vu que Kai a souhaite etre avec Uruha, ca veut dire que l'un de vous deux va disparaître ?

Kai : Peut-etre.

Uruha : Je sais comment y remedier. *sors de la chambre*

Aoi : Moi, je vais prendre une douche, je sens toujours les cuisines.

Reita : Je viens avec toi, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Ruki : Non !! T'avais promis de dormir avec moi !!

Reita : Ok mais vas te doucher toi aussi.

Uruha, reviens en brandissant des collants : Revoila votre sauveur !!

Kai : Toi, notre sauveur ? *aux autres* vous l'auriez vu en haut de la gr…

Uruha, baillone Kai avec ses bas : tais toi !!

Reita : Tu fais quoi ?

Uruha : Je m'attache a Kai comme ca, on ne sera plus separe.

Reita : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idee.

Kai, regarde sa main droite attachee a celle de Uruha : J'irai bien pieuter, moi.

Uruha : Ok. Ou est Aoi ?

Reita : A la douche, dans notre chambre je suppose.

Uruha : Ok, on va aller dormir la-bas. On va bien se barricader. Tu dors avec Ruki ce soir ?

Ruki, sortant de la salle de bain : Oui ^^ !! Ca va etre chouette !! *saute sur un lit*

Kai, sortant avec Uruha : A demain !!

Uruha, prenant un sac au passage : Neunuit les enfants !!

Ruki, sautant toujours : A demaiiiiiiin ^w^ !!

Reita : Bon, arrete de bouger, Gizmo et raconte moi tout.

Ruki, s'assoie : J'ai une amoureuse. Elle grande comme moi et toute mimi.

Reita : Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as connais ?

Ruki : Comme toi puisqu'on l'a rencontree ensemble.

Reita : Oh, je la connais ? Qui est-ce ?

Ruki : C'est Shou !!

Reita : Shou !! Mais Ruki, c'est un garcon !!

Ruki : Hein O.O » !!

_ Dans la chambre d'en face…_

Aoi, sors de la salle de bain : Ba, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Uruha, defaisant sa valise : On a decide de ne pas se separer.

Kai : Oui, mieux vaut etre prudent.

Aoi : Ok. Tant que vous ne ronflez pas.

Kai : Au fait Uruha, tu as parlé d'une cherie. C'est qui ?

Uruha : Ah, c'est vrai !! Je vais vous montrer. *plonge la main dans le sac*

Aoi, narquoi : Quoi ? Tu l'as dans ton sac ?

Uruha, cherche : Oui.

Aoi : Sans blague xD !!

Uruha : Et voila !!

Kai : Euh, mais Uruha, c'est un iguane !!

Uruha : Oui et elle s'appelle June.

Aoi, leve les yeux au ciel : non mais je reve.

Kai : Je ne veux pas dormir avec ce truc !!

Uruha : Je vais la mettre dans le lavabo avec de l'eau, elle adore ca.

Aoi : Surtout pense a laisser la bonde ouverte.

Kai, ressort de la salle de bain avec Miss Monde : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Aoi : Je ne sais pas, on dirait de la musique, ca vient de dehors.

Les 3 se dirige vers la fenetre. Aoi, prenant un nouveau paquet de cigarettes au passage.

Uruha : Oh ! Un stand de peche aux canards !!

Kai : ils ont de chouette lots a gagner. Regarde Uruha, il y a la petite peluche que tu aime tant.

Uruha : Oh oui je la veux !!

Aoi : Attend, je peux te l'attraper si tu veux.

Uruha : Vraiment ? *o*

Aoi : Tu as un kit a couture ?

Kai : Il y a peu de chances, que veux-tu qu'il fasse avec ?

Uruha : oui, dans la poche avant de mon sac.

Aoi, attrape le sachet et deroule une bobine de fil : Tu vas voir…

Kai, regarde Aoi enlever son piercing : Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre…

Aoi : Vous dites que mon piercing ressemble a un hamecon, autant qu'il serve.

Uruha, regarde Aoi faire descendre le fil par la fenetre : Tu pense pouvoir l'attraper ?

Aoi, fronce les sourcils, tire la langue : J'ai toujours ete doué pour la peche aux canards.

Uruha, regarde attentivement : Si tu vas plus sur la droite, tu pourras l'attraper par l'etiquette.

Kai, tout aussi concentre : Quel suspens…

Aoi, tire doucement le fil : Je crois que je l'ai.

Uruha : Surtout vas y doucement, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit faire.

Kai : C'est vrai, un mouvement brusque attirerait l'attention.

Aoi, tire plus vite le fil : On ne vas pas non plus y passer la nuit. *Attrape l'ourson* Et voila.

Uruha : Merci ^w^ !!

Kai : Aller, tous au lit maintenant !!

Aoi : Je vais voir si Reita est toujours en vie. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je dors avec eux.

Uruha, se glisse sous la couette : Ok. A demain.

Kai : Pousse toi, tu prends toute la place ! Bonne nuit Aoi.

Aoi : Bye !!

Aoi passe la tete hors de la chambre, regarde des deux cotes. Personne. Il traverse le couloir et frappe doucement a la porte.

Reita, au lit : Entrez !!

Aoi : C'est moi. Ou est Ruki ?

Reita, fait un mouvement de la tete : Baillone dans le placard.

Aoi : Qu'a-t-il fait pour meriter un tel traitement ?

Reita : Il m'a dit que ca « copine » était Shou. En apprenant que c'était un homme, il a aussitot saute sur le telephone.

Aoi : parce qu'il ne le savait pas ? Il est stupide ou quoi ?

Reita : bein tu sais, c'est Ruki. Bref, il a commence une conversation interminable et ca m'a gonfle.

Aoi : Il suffisait de lui reprendre son portable.

Reita : C'est ce que j'ai fait mais il s'est mit a chouiner.

Aoi : ok mais pourquoi un de deux lit n'a plus de drap ?

Reita : Je m'en suis servi pour saucissoner Ruki. J'ai aussi mis une chaussette dans la bouche pour qu'il se taise. Propre, la chaussette.

Aoi, ironique : C'est si gentil de ta part xD !!

Reita : Et toi, pourquoi tu es la ?

Aoi : Uruha nous a resente sa cherie, un iguane du nom de June.

Reita : N'importe quoi.

Aoi : Oui. Je deteste les reptiles alors je lui ai attrapé un ours en peluche au stand de la peche au canards.

Reita : Vous etes sortis ?

Aoi : Non, je t'expliquerai. Ensuite je les ai laisse se coucher. J'ai envie de dormir ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

Reita : Avec un peu de chance, ils se reproduiront x) !!

Aoi : oui et on sera tonton !!

Reita : Cool !! Aller, vient faire dodo.

Aoi : Ouais, dans mes bras mon doudou *o* !!

Reita, croise les doigts en riant : Sors de ce corps Uruha !

Aoi, eclate de rire.

_A suivre…_


End file.
